Dragon's Fun
by Anabelle Blake
Summary: Okay so this is for those Naiko shippers out there! I finally did it! Here's a peek! "I love you." She mumbled as she leaned down to kiss him. "I love you too Seiko." He brushed her hair from her face and reached up to meet her lips. His free hand reached out and held her hip in his hand, his thumb massaged just inside the bone and Seiko shivered.


**HI ALL! This is a one shot outtake from my story Dragon's Heart. So if you haven't read that this is gonna be real confusing probably. You might wanna read that first. Go ahead, I'll wait.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Have you caught up? Good! This one shot takes place after chapter 21 Pool Party Playtime. Alrighty well have fun and I'll seeya at the bottom!**

**Song inspiration to get me through this cause I struggled a bit: Flesh by Simon Curtis. I high recommend looking it up! (just not in public…)**

**Enjoy~**

**A.~**

* * *

_Dragon's Fun…_

"So that was fun today, huh?" Natsu smiled as they walked into the house and turned on the light. Seiko hummed and nodded.

"It was very fun." She agreed, smiling genuinely. Natsu couldn't help but notice that when she smiled like that it looked exactly like Kaia.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I feel… Happy, actually." She realized. "Lucy, Erza, and Wendy were really nice. Juvia was pleasant too, although she liked to talk about Gray a lot….. Carla…. She was tolerable and Rose didn't treat me any differently than she treats Kaia. Where're Rose and Happy by the way?" She asked, just realizing that the exceeds hadn't followed them home.

"They're actually planning another trip to visit the other Exceeds."

"Oh, they're going to New Extalia? I think that's what Rose said it was called…." The bluenette speculated.

"It is." Natsu chuckled as he headed to the bedroom. Seiko followed after him and stood in the doorway as he rummaged through the dresser and pulled out some pajama pants.

"You're going to bed this early? It's only eight." She frowned.

"Well I was gonna stay at the party and keep talking to everyone but I'm kinda tired." He shrugged.

"Oh. Alright then. Do you want to shower first or…?" She rose an eyebrow and pointed to the bathroom.

"You can shower first." He shrugged. She smiled.

"Alright. Feel free to join me, you can have the shower as hot as you want it." She winked and headed into the bathroom.

"Seriously?"

"Of course." Seiko laughed.

"Hold up!" Natsu called and raced after her, already taking off his clothes. He got to the door in time to see Seiko peel off her shirt and then shimmy out of her shorts. He groaned when she bent over to push them down to her ankles and step out of them. She smirked at him in the mirror and reached pack to pull the ties on the back of her bikini. It slowly came undone and then she pulled it over her head and let it drop to the floor. Natsu was right behind her instantly and pulling her hair from her neck so he could kiss at her skin. She moaned and grabbed his arms when they wrapped around her. Before she could blink Natsu had spun her around to face him and lifted her up to sit on the edge of the sink. She giggled and he shut her up by kissing her. She hummed and kissed him back for a second before pushing him away with a smirk.

"Go start the water." She ordered playfully. He turned and turned the knobs towards the red, but he didn't turn it till it wouldn't turn anymore like he normally would. He knew she said he could have it as hot as he wanted but he didn't want to burn her. There was a wet _flop _behind him and he turned to find Seiko had taken off her swim suit bottoms now as well. She was completely naked and Natsu really liked it. She reached into the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out her brush. She pulled it through her hair gently and brushed out the tangles swimming had put in the tresses. When it was brushed she walked over to Natsu and passed him to step into the water. She stopped him when he tried to follow her.

"You're gonna shower in your swim trunks?" She teased. He looked down and sure enough he was still wearing his swim shorts. He shucked them quickly and then jumped into the shower, making Seiko squeak and laugh as he caged her against one of the tiled walls. She kissed him quickly and pulled back all too soon for Natsu's liking. "I know Kaia said she'd make it up to you later but how about I do instead?" She asked biting her lip. He groaned and kissed her.

"you really think I'm gonna turn down sex?" He muttered. She flushed.

"Well, you never know, you could not be in the mood or something." She shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, and the world could stop spinning." He snorted. She laughed and he loved the happy sound, but there was something else he wanted to hear. He pulled her close and leaned down to suck on her neck, right over his mark. Seiko threw her head back and moaned as her fingers found their way into into his spiky pink hair.

"Natsu…" She groaned. "We're definitely going to have sex and everything, but We really need to shower first cause the smell of chlorine is really overpowering." She muttered. He groaned. "We can be quick, I'm sure." She smiled as he pulled away. He sighed and grabbed up a bar of soap. He rubbed it between his hands to get a good lather going and then he rubbed it into Seiko's skin. She moaned at his warm hands rubbing her body. "Ooo, that feels nice." She hummed. He smirked and started massaging the soap onto her shoulders and all over her body. "You're pampering me." She sang.

"That's the point." He smiled.

"I love you Natsu." She mumbled.

"I love you too Sei." She blushed at the nickname and moaned as he dropped to his knees and massaged her legs one at a time, working upward from her toes. He reached her upper thigh and she gasped when she felt his fingers brush her sex.

"Natsu." She panted. He took his hands away and she made a whining noise.

"You said shower first." He reminded her.

"Damn you." She huffed. He repeated the process with her other leg, and once again his fingers brushed the apex of her thighs when he reached the top. She moaned in frustration when he took his hands away and stood up.

"Rinse time." He tested the water on his hand and then tugged her until she was under the spray. She gasped in surprise. "What, too hot?" He asked.

"No, it's not as hot as I expected you'd have it." She muttered.

"Well, I didn't want to burn you." He shrugged. Seiko rolled her eyes and reached back to turn it as hot as it would go.

"Kaia and I have tough scales. On top of that, we've always taken showers as hot as possible. Our nerves are kind of shot to hell and we're immune to most pain because of our magic." She informed him. "I'm pretty sure Kaia has told you multiple times. We like the heat." She purred when Natsu seemed surprised. His eyes darkened and she smirked before rinsing the soap off of her body. "Anyways, it's your turn you dirty dragon." She teased. She picked up the soap bar and worked up a nice lather between her hands before she started massaging the soap into Natsu's skin. He groaned.

"Your fingers are magic." He muttered. She smiled.

"Glad you like it. Massages can actually be healing if done properly. They promote emotion health, and relaxation." She stated.

"Yeah…. And they feel good." Natsu added, making her laugh.

"There's that too." She smiled. "Now rinse." She demanded. He stepped under the spray and rinsed himself off while Seiko grabbed her shampoo. She rubbed it into her scalp and then the rest of her hair. Then she switched places with Natsu, and he watched her as the water cascaded down her face and head, rinsing the water out and leaving her hair nearly black, slicked back. Rivulets of water made their way down her cheeks and they looked almost like tears. He thought she looked beautiful in the water. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm not staring at you." He said automatically out of embarrassment of being caught.

"Liar." She snorted. "Why were you staring?" She persisted.

"You're beautiful in the water." He muttered after a minute, and watched her cheeks turn pink.

"Th-thanks…" She mumbled. He noticed that she had a hard time accepting compliments. The first time he'd called her beautiful she had laughed at him. Now he was making it his mission to compliment her whenever he could.

"I'm only speaking the truth. You're simply gorgeous Seiko." He murmured when she finally looked at him. She blushed and looked away but her brought her attention back to him when he leaned in closer. "You are." He promised and then kissed her. She kissed him back and whimpered when he pulled away a minute later. He grabbed up his shampoo and washed his hair quickly before rinsing the suds out while Seiko worked the conditioner into the length of hers. He moved out of the way and Seiko went under the spray once again to wash the conditioner out of her hair. When it was all gone she turned off the water and grabbed a towel, while Natsu simply steamed himself dry.

"Show off." She teased. He smirked and winked at her and watched her wipe herself down.

"Want me to get your hair?" He asked.

"Nah, I got it." She smiled and twisted it up into a ponytail. With a flick of her wrist it was dry and she smirked as she held a globe of water in her hand. She tossed it into the bathtub like a water balloon and it splashed down the drain.

"Now who's showing off?"

"Only a little." She laughed and tossed her towel at him before walking into the bedroom. He hung the towel over the door and followed her out. When she got next to the bed he spun her around and kissed her quick and hard before letting her get onto the mattress. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down after she moved up to the middle and then she pulled him over her so she could kiss him. He kissed back and groaned when she nipped at his lip before sucking on it. His hands roamed over her body, tweaking her nipples and stroking between her legs. She moaned and writhed under his ministrations and pulled away from the kiss in order to pant for air. She pushed him to lay down on the bed instead, and she straddled his waist as he leaned up on his elbows.

"I love you." She mumbled as she leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you too Seiko." He brushed her hair from her face and reached up to meet her lips. His free hand reached out and held her hip in his hand, his thumb massaged just inside the bone and Seiko shivered. She felt his tongue sweep across the seam of her lips and opened her mouth to his exploration. His tongue delved inside to taste her, and her flavor was refreshing to him, like a cool drink of water. She thought Natsu tasted smokey, and she loved it. She kissed him harder, with more passion. He groaned and the hand in her hair moved to her neck. She moaned when his thumb rubbed against the flame etched into her skin from his magic and he smirked as his hand moved higher until his thumb was pressing up under her jaw, pushing her to tilt her head back for him. She obeyed the unspoken demand and his lips trailed from her mouth to her chin, down underneath her jaw to skim down the center of her throat. He felt her swallow hard and smirked, pressing a kiss to the middle of her neck before continuing down, dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat. Her moan vibrated against his lips.

"Natsu!" She gasped when his mouth went lower to suck and kiss and nip at her chest. Her fingers wove into his hair and she gripped the spiky strands tightly to keep him where he was, not that he'd ever dream of pulling away. His nose skimmed over her FairyTail guild mark and she shivered. He sucked one nipple into his mouth and rolled the other between his fingers, making her moan loudly. "Natsu…" His name rolled off of her tongue during her next exhale and he smirked at the sound. He groaned when she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and then she was sinking down onto him slowly, making them both moan.

"Damn…" He breathed when she was fully seated in his lap. Seiko hummed in response and wiggled her hips slightly, making him hiss. She smirked and tilted his head up to kiss him softly. He kissed her back languidly and she began to rock over him. Lifting her hips, and easing back down slowly, savoring the feeling. Natsu moaned and she swallowed the sound before she let her tongue delve inside his mouth to coax out more of them, loving every single one. His grip on her hips was loose but his fingers would flex against her skin with each slow roll of her hips. Hey fell into a rhythm that satisfied both parties after a bit. Seiko would raise up slow and then drop down hard and fast, and each time it would draw a moan or groan from Natsu.

"Natsu." She gasped when he kissed his mark during one thrust. She moaned loudly and leaned down to bite at his neck, everywhere but over the mark, leaving countless bruises. Natsu groaned with each one.

"Fuck!" He hissed at a particularly hard bite. "Damn, Sei, where'd this come from?" He groaned as he leaned back to look at her. She paused and he almost begged her not to stop but her expression helped him hold back the words. She was nibbling on her lower lip nervously.

"I've wanted to do that for a while, I'm a biter… Do you-…. Do you not like it?" She asked.

"Hell no." He muttered. Then he realized how it sounded so he was quick to clarify. "It's hot as hell, I love it." He smirked. Her eyes lit up with equal parts fire and happiness.

"Really?" She practically purred.

"Oh yeah." To show her, he leaned up and bit her shoulder lightly. She moaned loudly and shivered over him, he groaned as her walls clamped down on him.. "You've got a real kink for biting." He chuckled deviously.

"Kaia does too, she just doesn't show it like I do." She panted. He bit her breast lightly and she mewled. "Damn, if you keep that up I'm gonna be marked from head to toe." She giggled.

"That's the idea." He smirked and nipped at her collarbone. She groaned and then began moving over him again. She pushed him back onto the bed and smirked.

"Then it's only fair I do the same." She leaned down and bit random parts of his neck that she'd missed, his collarbone, she nipped and sucked on his chest as well and then leaned back to see all the love bites that were darkening his skin. He groaned and flipped them over quickly, making Seiko gasp. Then he repaid her for every nip, bite, and bruise she had left on him as he began thrusting into her. He held the same rhythm she had when she was in charge, pulling out slowly, and then pushing back in hard and fast. She moaned loudly—luckily they didn't have any neighbors because there would have been complaints—and he smirked as he continued nipping and sucking at her skin making his way up to her neck, up to his mark. When he kissed it she mewled. He sucked on the mark and she moaned loudly. His teeth scraped over it lightly and she gasped as her body shivered. He bit down hard on his mark at the same time he gave a hard thrust and she screamed his name and her back arced up into him as she reached her release. Seiko dug her nails into his skin hard enough to draw blood but he didn't care. He groaned in both pleasure and pain, and when she came down from her high she helped him reach his release by biting into her mark. He practically roared her name and slammed into her one last time before stilling above her.

When he came back to Earthland he pulled back enough to look at Seiko for a second, and then he kissed her.

"I love you." He muttered.

"I love you, too." She whispered, smiling against his lips. He pulled back and gave her his famous wide grin, and she swore that her heart stopped for a minute.

"There's just one problem now." He muttered as he moved to lay on his side beside her.

"Mmm? What's that?" Seiko asked as he propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her. She mirrored his position and he smirked as he swiped his fingers over her forehead.

"We're dirty and sweaty again." He chuckled.

"Then I guess we need another shower." She smirked and then kissed him hard before standing up. "Unless of course you're too tired for round two?" She asked when she turned in the doorway to the bathroom and found him still on the bed admiring her. At the mention of more sex Natsu shot up from the bed.

"Do you even realize who you're talking to?" He asked. Seiko laughed and he rushed her, bending down and throwing her over his shoulder before going into the bathroom.

**The End!**

**(of the outtake anyway haha)**

* * *

**So I hope y'all liked it! I know it took a while but it was difficult to get the right images in my head. I mean I'm used to writing about Kaia's personality and I get the reversal of her personality (that's basically what Seiko is) was kind of hard to wrap my mind around. And then I just imagined it as myself because I realized all of my original characters are just different parts of my personality, and it clicked! So yay! It's done!**

**I hope it's not total rubbish (whoops when did my brit come out to play?)**

**Drop me a review or a PM or whatever to let me know how I did. I've never "had the sex" guys (points if you can tell me what I just referenced)**

**I've only kissed a guy hahaha! Anywhoodle if it's garbage shhhhhhhh, don't tell me my confidence is fragile, and my ego is even more so :P Now! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope all newcomers have checked out the story this came from!**

**GOODBYE MY LOVELIES!**

**A.~**


End file.
